A HalfElf rouge
by SilverTheHedgehog762
Summary: a story about the history of my Dungeons & Dragons character! NOTE: i got the name "Silver" before i knew Silver the hedgehog existed. rated T for cursing, drinking, extreme displeasure, violence, and lots of really desperate villains.
1. Chapter 1

Half-Elf Rouge

(AGE TIME

Silver Moonshadow: 7

Lafiel: 14

Kareln: 17)

Silver's POV

I was walking home from training with my mentor/Soon-To-Be guardian, Lafiel when I heard a scream from my house. I ran off leaving Lafiel running behind shouting "WAIT! I'm more battle prepared!" But I wouldn't stop! I couldn't stop, I needed to know if my parents and baby brother were alive! I saw the door open and two goblins standing in front of the door. Suddenly a gnarled green hand grabbed my mouth! A goblin had found me! Then the hand slid away and I heard a "thump" behind me. I turned around to see The goblin with an arrow out of its back. Suddenly another hand grabbed my mouth this time not as tightly and it was Tiefling. 'Lafiel' I thought. "Shush…" she said and led me away out of the forest.

A Month Later

Lafiel's POV

Silver and I were stowaways; But the Little bratty half-elf wouldn't stop crying!

It has been about a month since "the Incident" where his parents died. We met a cleric named Kareln who was also running away from some unknown past. He has joined our party, if you can call it that, we are on our way to some continent, I forgot its name but it has elves so I'm happy! "Silver is gone!" Kareln ended my happy thoughts, "but where could he be?!" I asked, "Hey you! We heard a voice outside our little hiding spot. We looked outside and saw a large burly man holding Silver by the wrist; I realized silver was holding a bag in his hand, probably the large man's money. "Get off of me you big oaf!" silver yelled before taking out his father's antique crossbow and shooting the large man with it. "ARGH!!!! You little-"he didn't get to finish because silver took the mans short sword and stabbed him with it. And that was how silver became a rouge.


	2. The real Adventures begin!

(AGE TIME!!

Silver: 15

Lafiel: 22

Kareln: 23

Quinn: 25

Krelthrazk: 29

Class time!!!!

Silver: rouge

Lafiel: ranger

Kareln: cleric)

Lafiel's POV

Kareln and I were locked in a Passionate kiss (A/N yay! Kariel!) Silver was up on deck steering the ship; we took this quest for what reason? Silver wanted money, I needed to watch Silver, and Kareln wanted me. I pushed Kareln off of me and said, "We need to pay attention to the quest." "*sigh* all right." So we walked up on top of deck to see Silver watching us, as if we were the funniest sight he had ever seen, then he tossed me my bow and Kareln his staff and said" we are back at shore by the way." So we walked through a pathway, to the city where our quest takes place (A/N the quest is to find out about an organization called "The Death Cult") we saw the village and entered he inn. We saw two abnormal people, one was human, and the other was a dragon born.

Two Weeks later (A/N you will thank me for this later I promise! Anyway Krelthrazk is a dragon born, female paladin and Quinn is a human male wizard!)

Silver's POV

We were walking to the Death Cult's base, we had to stop them! If we don't then I wouldn't get paid! Anyway, when we got in the base we immediately saw a few locked doors, "do you're stuff rouge" Quinn whispered to me. "I have a name you know." I whispered back but then I stealthily crept up to the door and picked the lock. I gave a nod, stepped back, and Krelthrazk busted the door open. We saw two bugbear guards and a goblin in a jail cell. Krelthrazk ran up and killed the bugbears, and we freed the imprisoned goblin. "Splurg thanks you!" the little goblin says. "What do Adventurers want?" Lafiel soothingly answered him "we want to know where the leader of this death cult is" The goblin looks puzzled then he answers "oh! You mean brother!" he leads us to a stone wall, sets one of the bugbears hands against it. The door slid away revealing a passageway that leads to a circular room with a fire in the middle of it. We walked in and saw nothing else. I leaned against the Giant Goblet like thing holding the fire. It slid away revealing a hole, I fell down and was knocked prone."!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then a rope fell down and hit me along with the others who helped me up. We saw a large goblin with red tattoos all over its face, it was obviously the leader. He was guarded by about an army of goblins. After about an hour of intense battling, we had the leader dead. And then Splurg came out of nowhere!  
"Splurg comes to inform you that there is another branch of the death cult, called the emerald claw. It has stolen the Ashen crown which could destroy the world in the wrong hands it is in Khorvaire do you accept this quest?" I gritted my teeth. Khorvaire? No! "In Breland is where you're quest begins." Breland! Worse! My past haunts me even today. I was about to say no but Lafiel agreed so off we go

(A/N yeah… that's it next chapter ages will be

Silver: 17

Lafiel: 24

Kareln: 25

Quinn: 27

Krelthrazk: 31

I will add Silfrit! Silver and professor gen nefrit in the next chapter. )


End file.
